


Simple Days:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Chocolate/Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Consensual, Date/Surprise Date, Drinking, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Fear Of Being Late, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Seafood Restaurant, Slash, Sunsets, Surprises, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny does a simple date for Steve, The Five-O Security Expert never had anyone do this for him, What does he say & do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Simple Days:

*Summary: Danny does a simple date for Steve, The Five-O Security Expert never had anyone do this for him, What does he say & do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Pizzeria Owner, Danny Williams was putting the finishing touches on his date with his boyfriend, & lover, Five-O Security Expert, Commander Steve McGarrett, He figured that Steve always puts together surprises, & dates, The Blond should do his share for their relationship too, so he started last week, & took his time planning, cause he wants his lover to enjoy the night, & have a memorable one too.

 

He found a perfect seafood restaurant on the beach, which was exactly the kind that his super seal would've picked out for their date, if he was doing the planning. He also thought of a sunset walk on the beach would be a perfect touch, Then, As they watch the sunset, Danny is gonna surprise him by proposing to him, making it the best night possible.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was busy bringing in a suspect, that **_HPD_** was after, His firm aka taskforce was assisting on it, organized by him,  & HPD Sgt. Duke Lukela, When the case was over, They thanked Steve & his team for their big help. Officer Kono Kalakaua looked at her watch, "Oh, Shit, Boss, You better get your ass in gear, You are gonna be so late, Danny is gonna pick you up for your surprise date".

 

The Five-O Commander winced, & said, "I don't have anyway to get home, My truck is in the shop", Captain Lou Grover said, "If you don't mind, Just this once, I will take you home", Steve sighed in relief, & said, "Thanks, Brother, Let's go". They raced to Lou's SUV, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly calls out, as the handsome native waves, "Bye, Good luck, Steve". The Ex-Surfing Pro adds, as she gives her own wave, "Yeah, Good luck, Have fun", They headed back to the HQ, so they can start on the official paperwork for the case.

 

As soon as they got to Steve's place, The Former SWAT Commander said, "Have fun tonight for once, McGarrett, Enjoy yourself, & your man, You deserve to have a life too, You know ?", Steve thought about it, & knew that his love one, teammate, & friend was right, "Thanks for everything, Lou", The Big Man nodded, & said, "You call, If you need something, You hear ?", The Five-O Leader nodded, & smiled, as they said their "goodbyes" once more, & Steve heads into his house, while Lou goes back to HQ, so he can help the cousins out with the paperwork.

 

It didn't take Danny long to get ready, He chose a simple pair of tan dress pants, with a blue button down shirt, with black shoes, & he brought a bottle of wine, so they can have some for when they are watching the sunset. He had the spot already set up, Now, He checked himself in the mirror, & he was satisfied with the results. He hurried out, & went to pick up his lover, so they can go on their date officially.

 

Steve was waiting patiently for Danny, He chose a white button down, black slacks, & tan shoes, He added a sports coat, with a couple of buttons undone. Once, The doorbell rang, Steve went to get it, They were both speechless at how the other looked. "You look great, Babe", The Blond said with a smile, "So do you, Danno", Steve smiled bigger. They went out to the car, Danny decided to help Steve into the car, & act gentlemanly towards him.

 

The Restaurant was perfect, Steve just loved the setting, & everything was so good, that Steve insisted that they share a dessert, & enjoy life just this once. Once, They paid the check, Danny led Steve out on the beach, where they were walking hand in hand, & holding their shoes & socks in the other, as they were watching the sun starting to slowly set. They got to Danny's desired spot, It was set up like a picnic, with chocolate covered strawberries, & wine. Steve never felt this cherished before, & he was glad to have Danny in his life.

 

"Here we go, Sit down, Love", He & Steve sat on the blanket, while Steve relaxed, Danny got everything all set up. The Loudmouth Pizza Owner handed him a glass of wine, & said, "To us", & clinked his glass lightly against Steve's. "To us, & Many more nights like this", Steve sighed contently. "You wish for more of these nights & days ?", The Handsome Brunette nodded, "Yeah, I like these kinds of days, No pressure, Just simple days," Danny smiled, & said, "Your wish is my command, Baby", He took the ring box out of his pocket, opened it, & showed Steve, "Steven McGarrett, You came into my life, When I needed a sign or something to give me a reason to love, You make me so happy, & my kids too. Would you do me the honor of continuing to do that, Will you marry me ?", he asked in a hopeful tone. Steve nodded with tears in his eyes, & then he composed himself, "Yes, Yes, I **_will_** marry you, Daniel Williams !", he exclaimed with happiness, Danny pulled him in for a hot kiss,  & they made out for awhile, Then they watched the sunset, as they had their picnic, They cleaned up everything, & they walked back hand in hand to the car.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
